


Comedy of Errors

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Karmic Justice is a thing, Multi, Oliver is Understanding, One Time Mistake, Surprised Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Felicity confesses something very surprising to Oliver, who does take it very well after a moment of surprise. If anything, he figures it's Karmic Justice.





	Comedy of Errors

Oliver Queen looked over at Felicity and frowned. “What's wrong, honey?”

Felicity smiled. “Honey, I need to tell you something big.”   
“Okay.” Oliver spoke, and sat down in a comfy chair.

Felicity walked over and sat down near him. “Honey, wow. I've been hiding a secret for a few months.” 

“Okay. Wow. What's going on?” Oliver asked.

“Okay, so you know how Black Siren's been trying to do good, and what not. Trying to be her best self. She's been honestly an okay friend. So, what happened here, Oliver, is while you were in jail... Wow, this is so difficult. So, we had a moment, Black Siren and I.”

“A moment?” Oliver asked, confused.  
“Yeah. Honey. Uh, one night, we both realized what I needed.” Felicity frowned.

“Okay. I'm still not following.” Oliver frowned.  
Felicity took a deep breath. “Oliver. One night, Black Siren and I, we made love.” 

Oliver was very glad he was sitting down in a chair, because he would have fallen on the floor on his ass otherwise. That was not the words he expected to have ever heard.  
“Wow. I did not see that coming. Whew.” Oliver spoke.

Felicity frowned. “Oliver. It was just one time. I don't...I always loved you. Always. But I needed that comfort. That one night, that one time.”

Oliver nodded. “Honey, I'm not freaking out. I'm startled, a little surprised, yes, but I'm not freaking out.” 

“I am very relieved.” Felicity spoke.

“Honey, I understand why you did that.” Oliver spoke.

“I just, I really was worried you were going to shoot me with exploding divorce paper arrows.” Felicity chuckled weakly.

“There are more practical ways to do that.” Oliver grinned.  
Felicity frowned. “You're okay with this, really?”

“Honey. I promise you, it's fine.” Oliver spoke.

&^&

2 hours later...

Black Siren looked up as Oliver walked into her office.

“So, what brings you here?” Black Siren asked.   
“The ironic taste of karmic justice against me for my actions years ago.” Oliver spoke and sat down in a chair across from Black Siren.

“Okay.” Black Siren spoke, still not sure what Oliver was getting at.   
Oliver took a deep breath. “You and Felicity, and that one night you shared.” 

Black Siren winced. “I am really sorry about that.”

“Felicity explained it, and I understood. I get that at the very least, this is karmic justice for what I did to my Laurel all those years ago, when I cheated on her with her sister.” Oliver spoke.

Black Siren winced. “I didn't honestly expect this to happen.”   
“I get that.” Oliver spoke. “I know some people would totally freak out, but I'm not going to do that. I truly can understand that need for comfort.” 

Black Siren nodded. “I'm just glad you did not shoot first and ask questions never.”

“That's the old me.” Oliver spoke. “And despite my initial reservations about you, you have grown into someone far beyond what you have been in the past.”  
“Exactly.” Black Siren spoke, relieved.

“It was a surprise, to learn what you and Felicity did, but don't worry about it.” Oliver spoke.

&^&

“So, Black Siren and I talked and I let her know I was fine with it.” Oliver spoke.  
Felicity relaxed. “Okay. That's nice to know. I really was worried.”

Oliver walked over and hugged Felicity. “It's quite okay. I understand the needing of someone close to you after everything.”

“I'm so glad. Bet this never happened to Barry.” Felicity chuckled.  
“Maybe, but if it did, he'd probably go and break the time-line again.” Oliver grinned.

“Haha. Yeah, he would. Heck, you should ask him what he would do.” Felicity laughed.  
“Okay, I'll go do that now.” Oliver smirked and reached for the phone.   
Felicity grinned. “Okay. I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone now.”   
“Now now, you're the only one I have eyes for, Felicity.” Oliver grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think about it, a one time need of comfort and kindness is not something Oliver would run around screaming and panicking about. :)  
> Besides, with what he has done in his past, he couldn't help but accept this as a form of karmic justice. He did not used to be a good man after all. :)


End file.
